


The World was Ours

by Toaster_Fire



Category: Original Work
Genre: Action, Action/Adventure, Adventure, An idea that I had been holding on to for a long time, Constructive Criticism Welcome, F/M, Fantasy, Gen, first original work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-26 18:06:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18183959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toaster_Fire/pseuds/Toaster_Fire
Summary: For most of us, we think life consists of only going to school, eating food, spending the rest of our time doing whatever we want, and just going to sleep. But now and then, life throws a curveball that knocks us down. While I never had that many curveballs, I feel like being transported into another dimension is something I never saw coming. I guess I'll try to make the best of what I can on this adventure and try to get out of here.I hope.- Kieran Elson





	1. Dusk.

“Why can’t we just try to go back?” “We haven’t found any way how, it’s not as easy as you think.”

“Yeah but, if there is a way to go here, then there has to be a way back!” “How can we know if we can come back?”

“We just … have to keep trying until we do!” “What if it leads to something dangerous then?”

“… Well, um …”

“I know you don’t want to give up but, we don’t know anything about where we are. We have to know more about where we are before can do anything else.”

“… Sorry, I just want to help everyone get out of here …”

“We all know that you are trying your best, but you should sleep, you look exhausted.”

“… Alright. Sorry for yelling like that.”

“Don’t be sad, we can all try and help tomorrow okay? Well, Good night.”

“… Yeah. Good night to you too.”

Once I finally got to sleep, my mind quickly drifts into sleep. There, I had dream where everything should have been normal, where the world hasn’t burned up, the dream of a place where I should be. The life I deserved…

But no… That was all gone. Because we are forced into something we never wanted to be a part in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while since I posted on this site. But now I want try and get back into writing after so long. I was working on smaller fic, but I was quite uncomfortable with how it was going. So I decided to publish my original work as an easier way to receive criticism. I'll try finishing that fic as soon as I can, but for now, please comment on my first original work. 
> 
> Thanks a bunch.
> 
> \- The Fiery Toaster.


	2. What I Normally do.

I was walking down the sidewalk back home, with the sun beginning to dip after a warm afternoon. My backpack was particularly heavy as I carried some arts and craft junk for our group project. For anyone as young as me, they would say that I would have become a complete tool. But I am a lot more selfless than most people, and I can’t change that. Once I finally come home and opened the door, my friends were already waiting for me.

The curly, black-haired slim dude with a green t-shirt spoke first.

“Hey K, took you long enough.”

“What do you expect? I’m not a delivery drone.”

He snickered, “You could have at least told me to help you with your ‘groceries’.”

How typical.

“Shut up Toby. It was hard enough to wait in line to buy these things.”

Another guy with messy auburn hair and striped polo shirt suddenly rose up and approached me with an anxious expression, “Hey, did you make sure you have everything? I really, REALLY don’t like to wait anymore.”

Toby raised an eyebrow, “Why are you so worried Walt? If I know anything, is that Kieran isn’t as absent minded as you.” snickered Toby.

“But we haven’t done the project for the past week! It’s almost a crime if you ask me!”

At last, the girl with the long brown hair and sleeved shirt joined in the conversation, “Why do you guys keep fighting?”

“Because we care for each other Hannah.” says Walter.

The bluntness of Walter’s words cause Hannah to give out a big sigh, “Arguing about the past will never get anything solved. Focusing on the present would help us more than complaining.”

“Since when did YOU know more about us?” Walter asked with a sarcastic tone.

Hannah was taken aback, “I’m just saying that…”

Realizing that we’re going to be stuck throwing around arguments, I instinctively yelled, “Guys! Please! Let’s just get this thing over with.”

Everyone then suddenly looked at me and nod. Thankfully, I was the loudest out of everyone here so it was easy to grab their attention.

Toby looked relieved once I took the charge, “Alright K, what’s the plan?”

“Well, we need to make something about urban fantasy.”

As if on cue, Hannah suddenly barged in, “Ah yes, a painting that mixes the proud cities with the majesticness of fantasy towns! You do have all the stuff I asked for, right?”

I opened my bag and put out all of the stuff, “Of course, but I want to know why you need water paint instead of spray paint since you told me you want it to have a ‘graffiti’ effect.”

With stars in her eyes, she explained it all with a rush of excitement, “It is to blend both of these ideas in together! We will paint it as well as using it in a spray bottle to give it both a fine art and street art feel. Everyone will be in awe as they look upon our masterpiece!”

Walt, looking confused, asked Hannah, “Isn’t that going to take a LOT of effort?”

Despite Walter’s sarcastic comment, she continued with her chirpy expression, “Walter, we have to sacrifice our time for art! Some old guy once said that, ‘You can’t rush art…’ So, we have to take our time when doing this sort of thing…”

“Then let’s jump right in!” exclaimed Toby as he grabbed my bag and the piece of cardboard I’ve been carrying to the garage.

“… You guys are always full of surprises.” Sighed Hanna.

We soon got to work. Toby was taking everything in stride with the outlines while Walt was a lot more cautious. I just tried my best and hope Hanna does not lecture us about how important all her ideas are. When the night came, we finished with all outlines and began to look at what we done.

It was a lot better than I thought.

“Wow, we actually did well.”

Hanna smirks and boast, “Why of course, what would you expect from an accomplished artist such as myself?”

“Something that is acceptable?” said Walt.

“Dude! You can’t talk to girls like that.” sighed Toby.

Hannah smirks, “Please don’t worry Toby, I already had my fair share of critics so don’t be afraid to lay it on me if you wish.”

“Well it’s not that, it’s just that Walter is sometimes thoughtless in what he says.”

The door in the garage opened, and my dad popped out, “Well guys, you all look tired, I think you need to have some dinner. It’s on me!”

Toby of course, was the first one to get excited about my dad’s cooking, “Thank you Mr. Elson!” He then grabbed Walter’s arm, “I have been waiting for this all day! Let’s go Walt!” exclaimed Toby as he ran back into the house with Walter in tow.

But Hannah was surprised by what my dad said, “Is your dad a stay-at-home dad Kieran?”

“Yeah. My mom is the one who has a job.”

Hannah gave an “oh” expression and then asked, “So what does your mom do?”

“Mom is a psychologist. She rehabilitates criminals to make them better people.”

Hannah looked astounded, “Wow, that sound really dangerous! Your family is quite different from the ones I usually see. It must be fun to have parents like that!”

It was slightly embarrassing to hear that. Even though I know it’s from a girl.

“Well … it-it never gets boring …”

Hannah gasped, “Oh sorry! We should go now, you must be really hungry, right? We can continue this next time!”

She then ran into the kitchen.

I shouldn’t keep my friends waiting … but I do want to know what my dad is up to.

When I stepped inside the kitchen, I saw my dad carrying a bowl with him. “Hey son! I’ve just finished making dinner.”

“That’s great dad …”, But as I said that, I sniffed the food he made and it smelled … different.

“Hey dad, did you make something new?”

“Oh, it’s my new recipe. ‘Bart’s far-flung Korean Fried Rice’!”

That was new, even though I know my dad occasionally likes to mix up the meals.

“Wait … Korean? I never knew you tried Korean before.”

“Well, when Tim came around to my house last weekend, he asked me to try some of his sister’s home made cooking. The rice stank a bit from the kimchi, but it looked really tasty. When I put it in my mouth, it was simply unbelievable! The spices were incredible and I asked for some more and I asked for the ingredients and…”

Suddenly, Toby yelled from the dining room, “Uh, Mr. Elson? Sorry to be rude but, are you done cooking? I don’t think me and Walt here can’t hold our stomachs for much longer!”

Walter then yelled, “Don’t pull me into your schemes dude!”

My father then snapped out of it, “Oh, sorry boys. I must have been a bit lost there … Don’t worry! It’s already finished!” He then dashed into the dining room.

When I walked back into the room and began to settle into the dining table, I saw that Toby was already grabbing a lot of rice, my father was trying to restrain him to no success, and Walter was apologizing to Hannah. What was odd is that the Walter was clasping his hands together like he was asking for a preacher to wipe his sins away.

“… It was insensitive, criticizing your hobby like I knew any better. I was worrying too much on finishing it rather than making it good. So please, don’t be troubled by what I said!” exclaimed Walter.

“Don’t be a downer Walter! It won’t be good for your health, as well as the mood of this place. So please, don’t think of it too much!” said an abashed Hannah.

It was at that point where Walter realizes how desperate he sounded, “Oh … I’m sorry. Normally, most people would be a lot less forgiving towards my thoughtless comments. Th-That is why I tend to apologize a lot.”

“Oh, you poor thing … You shouldn’t apologize to those people. They would only bully you if you even make the slightest peep. Just stick with us and everything will be alright, ok?”

Walter was quite surprised by her idea, “Um, thank you Hannah … Let’s eat before Toby grabs all the food.”

“Of course! We can’t let Toby get away this!” Hannah declared.

Walter looked a lot happier after the exchange and he along with Hannah grabbed Toby’s arm as he continually resists my father, “Dude! Get your hands off the food … you … you … musclehead!”

Once Toby finally gave up, we equally shared his extras and ate peacefully. It was a talkative night, Toby kept talking about how many beef bowls he ate and workouts he did today, Walter told us about some bizarre stuff he found on the craigslist, and Hannah went on and on about her awesome dog, Ruffles. I didn’t really talk much since I felt it was rude to interrupt my friends, but I had fun listening to their stories. Dad’s fried rice was as good as I can expect, and Toby gave much praise to my father for it. My dad, being humble, just says that his friend’s wife who should have all the credit, but Toby wasn’t stopping with the complements and continued on for the next five minutes. Once we are done, my friends thank me and my dad for the food and went home on their own.

Before Toby went home, he apologized, “Thanks for having me K. Sorry if I had taken that joke too far.”

“Don’t worry, my dad already knows how much you love his cooking and how you would go so far to show how much you love it.

Toby laughs, “Haha, yeah. I’ll see you tomorrow buddy.” He then raised his hand to salute me and went out the door to the closest bus stop.

The next person to leave was Walter, looking at lot less anxious than before, “Sorry if I was a bit insensitive, I was overthinking about the consequences again.”

“Walter, you still have us to lean on. Don’t be too ashamed to talk about your problems to us, alright?”

“Alright, I’ll remember next time.” said Walter as he walked followed Toby.

The last person was Hannah, and she looked a bit sad, “Well I have to leave, but I am happy to be in this little group yours. Can I still stick with you and your friends after this project?”

A girl in our group? That couldn’t sound any better! “No problem Hannah. I wonder why you want to be with some guys like us though.”

Hannah giggles, “Well … I’ve never had that many guy friends. I never find most of them that interesting, but I really like how your friends are so close with each other. It’s quite … charming.”

Charming? That is some food for thought.  
Hannah checked her phone and opened the door, “Welp, got to go. See you later Kieran!”

After running off into her parent’s car, I was left alone. I was happy that everyone at least had a great time despite the situation we are in.

A few minutes later, a car is parked within our drive way. I already knew who that was and I ran out the door yelling, “Mom! Mom! You have to know what happened today!”

My mom looked at me as he exited the car, despite looking tired, “I’m all ears Kieran.”

“My friends came to work on the art project with me and it was really fun! We even had dinner together and talk about so many thing!”

Mom gave a soft smile and says, “That’s great Kieran! I’m proud that you are so close with your friends.”

My dad then came out of the house with the biggest smile on his face, “It’s great to see you back Dalila, but you missed a lot! They were such a fun and wild little bunch.”  
My mom then shifted her attention to my dad, “Well, my job requires a lot of effort, but I appreciate you caring a lot for me.”

Dad suddenly softened his expression and placed a hand on my mom’s shoulder, “Sorry, I was just saying that we need to spend some more time together. We wouldn’t be a family without you around.”

Mom then hugged my dad, “Don’t be so sad, of course I know what you mean. Let us all go and tuck in for the night, we all want to end the day on a good note, okay?”

We nodded and agreed to prepare for bed. While mom was helping out dad clean the dining table, I got into my personal bathroom and started changing my clothes. I just wear whatever shorts or shirts I find for sleep, but I always have a tendency to pick anything that is blue or red. After brushing my teeth and saying goodnight to my parents, I turned off the lights and went to the bed, hoping the next day would be like today. Filled with happiness and joy along with experiencing the rest of middle school with my friends.

That was going change soon enough.


End file.
